


Love is Stored in the Tummy!

by chubbyarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyarcher/pseuds/chubbyarcher
Summary: Hanzo loves McCree. McCree loves chocolate and pies. Hanzo now has a plan for Valentines Day, and the teddy bears exchanged this year won’t be the only things that end up stuffed and cuddled with.A small minific for Caleb





	Love is Stored in the Tummy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmccree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmccree/gifts).



> One-shot minific that I wrote in one night for Red hehe~ I’m still a little nervous to post my fics but regardless, I hope you like it, enjoy !

Hanzo knew that there were many pathways to Jesse McCree’s heart. He knew that he loved ridiculous, over-the-top gag gifts. He loved western movies and cowboy paraphernalia. He loved surprise dates, no matter where they went - whether it be to a quiet beach, a fancy restaurant, or a crowded Build-A-Bear, where they would dress their new plushies in outfits as silly as the fact that they were there in the first place. They were two men who had been through Hell and back, they deserved to have a little fun once in a while, right? He certainly thought so. 

“Another way to his heart is through his _stomach_ ,” was yet another thought Hanzo had, standing in line to buy last-minute Valentines Day gifts. It was true, of course. Jesse could never turn down a good meal, and his rather soft, rounded belly served as further proof. The archer thought this over for a second - hmm, Jesse had treated him to dinner last night, he could repay him by at least purchasing him a late dessert... Yes, that settled it - and a few minutes later, he left the store with a large box of chocolates and a fresh apple pie.

~ • • • ~

Two hours later, and Jesse’s eyes were glimmering with excitement, looking down at the treats his boyfriend had laid before him. They were sitting on the bed - they had just finished a short cuddle-and-nap session - when Hanzo had gone into the kitchen and brought the big heart-shaped box and pie tin back. The smell was intoxicating, and he was so hungry, and... was the growling of his stomach really as loud as he thought it was?

“You’re eager. I know,” Hanzo hummed at the sight of him. He looked like a child in a candy store, or, perhaps, he looked like a Shimada in one. He couldn’t deny his own personal weakness to sugar. But tonight wasn’t about him, it was about Jesse. “You can have as much as you like.”

“Thank ya, sugar. ‘S too sweet of you.” Jesse was already nodding and grinning from ear to ear, slowly reaching towards the chocolates, when Hanzo met his hand in the middle and gently pushed it away. Jesse blinked in confusion, and tilted his head in a manner not different than that of a curious puppy. “Huh? What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“You can have as much as you’d like,” Hanzo repeats in an almost teasing sort of tone, voice quiet and purposeful. An all too familiar spark of mischief flashes in his eyes. A smug grin forms upon his lips. 

“But only under one condition: I get to feed it to you.” 

Jesse began chuckling immediately. “Well, ‘o course you can. Didn’ need a whole little pre-set, dramatic scenario like that to ask, babe. Thank God I’m already wearin’ sweatpants, yeah? Am I gonna need to get on a looser shirt for this?”

Hanzo’s eyes traced his stomach, his old shirt already fitting rather snugly. He isn’t surprised, but it still manages to fluster him for a second before he regains his thoughts. “No, what you are wearing now is fine. It fits you perfectly.” 

Maybe not by other standards - but he sure did look perfect to him. 

As Jesse shifted into a comfortable position on the bed, Hanzo sat in front of him and took the box of chocolates into his lap. One by one, he selected pieces for his lover to eat and brought them to his mouth, each granting him a hum or grunt or thumbs-up of approval. Once or twice they shared a quick kiss, and Hanzo could taste the sweetness of the other man’s lips. There was no happier place on Earth, and he felt that, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, he was finally completely at peace. 

Time flew by quickly, despite their relaxed pace and the time it took Hanzo to fetch some milk from the kitchen, and before either of them knew it, Jesse had blown through what must have been around 30 pieces of chocolate, give or take a few. (His boyfriend took the liberty of taking a few chocolates for himself along the way.) Either way, the heart-shaped container was now empty, and his shirt fit more tightly than when they began. His stomach gurgled. It wasn’t from being hungry. 

“Do you still have room for more?” Hanzo inquired, one hand holding up the apple pie, the other rhythmically patting Jesse’s round belly like a bored percussionist. Of course, he already knew the answer from the look on his face. Still, it brought him amusement to ask. 

“For you, sweetpea? Of course I do. I was just warmin’ up.”

“Why, now... that is an answer that I enjoy immensely,” Hanzo purrs. He can’t hide the slight pink flush of his cheeks. 

Bite by bite, Jesse makes his way through most of the pie, obediently swallowing the forkfuls he is given. He’s a little over halfway done when he begins to slow down, obviously stuffed beyond his usual capacity. His shirt began to ride up, exposing the bottom half of his bellybutton - until Hanzo helped it over the swell of his stomach, pushing it out of the way so that he could massage his belly while he ate. 

“We can stop whenever you want to,” Hanzo reassured him, putting the fork down for a second while Jesse took his time chewing the latest piece of pie. “I do not want you eating more than you are comfortable with just to please me.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Jesse says, swallowing down a belch. “Tastes mighty fine, plus it’s nice to see your grumpy butt smilin’ so much.” He sits up some more to playfully nudge at the other man. “So, what’re we waitin’ for?”

Hanzo rolls his eyes, but can’t deny that he’s smiling. “You are a glutton, Jesse McCree.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re all sinners in our own ways, aren’t we?”

The rest of the pie goes by slowly. Each bite is followed by a soft groaning, whether it be emitting from Jesse’s mouth or his stomach. Still, he presses onwards - only occasionally pausing his quest to the finish line for a drink or to let a burp pass. By the time he makes it to the last few pieces of the final quarter of the pie, his normally soft and squishy belly is firm to the touch with just how full he is. His breathing had become heavy and labored. 

“Are you positive that you want to continue?” Hanzo questioned, gently rubbing his hands across the surface of Jesse’s stomach. It was impressive to say the least, and it certainly was an adorable sight to see - especially when he knew that he was the cause of its swelling. Whether or not he wanted to push forward, the truth was that Hanzo was already proud of him - and incredibly pleased with himself, too. 

“Ah... yeah,” Jesse gulps, squirming a bit in place, as if to rearrange the contents of his stomach in a more favorable way. It only resulted in working up a hiccup. “Mmn - I ain’t no quitter. You just - hic - keep ‘em comin’, Han.” He smiles warmly. 

Hanzo obeys, and soon enough, they found themselves down to the very last piece. “One more, Jesse,” he coos, his dark, chocolate-brown eyes filled with both admiration and adoration.

The fork finds its way into Jesse’s mouth, and he chews the pie slowly, pondering if he really has the space in his stomach for more... but he swallows nonetheless, releasing a huge sigh of relief upon his final bite, only for it to be interrupted by a sharp squeak as he falls back onto the bed in defeat - or maybe, it was victory. 

“Impressive,” Hanzo remarks, moving the empty box and tin onto the vacant bedside table. He takes a moment to admire the scene laid out before him before snickering and laying beside Jesse, his head nested above his shoulder, arm draped over him so that he could run a hand over his heavy middle. He applied pressure to his fingertips here and there, assisting in helping a few burps surface. Jesse seemed grateful. “How do you feel?”

“Like - haahh... - an overstuffed teddy bear ‘bout to - hic - burst at the seams,” Jesse groans. Still, his hand finds its way up to Hanzo’s head, and he gently combs his fingers through his long, black hair as they cuddle. “It hurts a lil’, sure, but... seein’ you this happy and feelin’ this happy, it makes it all worth it, darlin’.”

“You have a big heart,” Hanzo yawns, already starting to doze off in their warm embrace, his gaze sleepy and unfocused as he tried to keep his eyes open to look at his beautiful boyfriend. “A big heart... and possibly... an even bigger appetite.”

“That’s where I keep all my love for you. Tummy’s bigger’n my heart anyways.” His eyes are half-lidded, too - though he isn’t sure how much sleep he’ll get with his stomach churning. “I love ya, Hanzo.”

Hanzo closes his eyes and moves his head to rest upon Jesse’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat and the distant sounds of gurgling lulling him into a deep slumber. 

“I love you too, my sunshine.”


End file.
